


Goodnight Freckles

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Top Castiel, and, hints of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is halfway asleep when he hears it for the first time. And he can't help but think he hallucinated the whole thing. Then two weeks later he hears it again in the dark as Cas wraps his arms around him and drags him close. Face nuzzling into the back of his neck as legs tangle together with his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Freckles

Dean is halfway asleep when he hears it for the first time.  _Goodnight Freckles_. And he can't help but think he hallucinated the whole thing. Then two weeks later he hears it again in the dark as Cas wraps his arms around him and drags him close. Face nuzzling into the back of his neck as legs tangle together with his own. He almost says something but he's warm and sated and halfway unconscious after Cas keeping him on the edge of an orgasm for an hour. So he mutters something and just drifts off to sleep. Ignores it and in the morning it's forgotten when Cas kisses him awake and proceeds to drive him over the edge once more.

It isn't until he's stretched out on the couch a couple weeks later with his head in Cas's lap watching TV when he remembers. And only because Cas makes a remark about how amusing he finds it that freckles are called angel kisses. Only then does it come back to Dean, his whole body now tense, as he turns his head to look up at Cas who is still carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Cas?" it's cautious because Dean doesn't want the fallen angel to find a way out of answering his question.

"Yes Dean?" the long fingers stop their stroking and instantly Dean regrets interrupting Cas but pushes forward. The sooner he asks the sooner Cas can start moving his fingers again. He already misses the feel those long fingers carding through his hair and massaging his scalp.

It's relaxing.

"When I fall asleep...do you say anything?" he can feel his cheeks burning and looks away when Cas tilts his head.

"Yes. I always tell you goodnight." there is a puzzled tone there and blue eyes are watching Dean trying to figure out where the hunter is going with this line of questioning.

"That's it? Just "Goodnight"?" he hesitates and almost backs out. Almost takes it back but Cas has started moving his hand once more and a small smile is tugging at his lips.

"No." he locks eyes with Dean and then they flick down just below Dean's eyes. "I say "Goodnight Freckles"." there is no shame there. No regret. It's completely honest and out there.

Dean feels his cheeks burning and starts to squirm slightly but Cas's hands on him still his movements. Stops him from escaping or trying to say something.

"I thought humans typically used terms of endearment for ones they love?" the hands once stopping his escape have resumed stroking and soothing Dean's tense muscles. "Was I wrong?"

"No." and the word barely gets out. "That's true. Though they're typically...different." Cas almost doesn't catch the end of the answer but he waits patiently for Dean to continue. Still working to relax the tense lines of Dean's body as he shifts himself on the couch. "Darling, baby, babe, swee..." he trails off because they're kind of girly terms of endearment. Clearing his throat he turns his eyes back to the TV. "Those are typically girly ones though..." wants to sound tough but at the same time knows with Cas it doesn't work.

The fallen angel doesn't let him. Simply takes Dean apart and pieces him back together once more. Cas is well practiced in it. Knows every single inch of Dean and every corner of his soul.

And he loves it all.

"Do you not like your freckles?" Cas tilts his head and Dean shifts slightly in his hold but otherwise remains in place.

Something comes out muttered but when Cas keeps staring at him Dean clears his throat, "I don't know. They're just..." he trails off unsure of how to begin to explain how many times he'd been called  _pretty_  as a child because of them. How many creepy men had leered at them but he knew it probably wasn't just from their presence on his face. He'd heard more often than not about how  _pretty_  he is from various people over the years.

But Cas knows about that and his face simply softens as he stares down at Dean. One hand moves from its spot to on his stomach to caress across Dean's cheeks. Touching the freckles and moving down his neck, under his shirt, to touch the freckles at Dean's collarbone.

"I love them because they're a part of you. They're another thing that makes you unique from every other human on this planet."

"Cas...other humans have freckles."

"But not the same ones that you have. Not in the same pattern or shape or size." his hand moved once more, "I know the placement of every single freckle because I put each one back. Made sure they were exactly where they were meant to be and I love each one. Just like I love everything else about you."

"You're a sap Cas." Dean can feel the blush once more crawling across his cheeks and his ears are burning with it. But at the same time a warmth is sweeping through his body and he feels pleasure at Cas's affection.

Cas starts pulling on Dean until the hunter is sitting up and then he drags Dean into his lap earning a startled sound. They're close. Face to face and Dean watches the peaceful expression on Cas's features until the fallen angel opens his mouth.

" _Freckles_." it's full of love and affection and so many emotions that Dean doesn't have time to sort through before Cas is kissing him. Hands gripping him tight, dragging him closer, as he presses against Dean. Tries to climb inside him. The way Cas completely commits everything to Dean fills the hunter with warmth. It fills him with love and a soul deep care. Dean doesn't know why he held back for so long; doesn't know  _how_ he held back.

When Cas pulls away Dean's eyes are hooded and his whole body is straining towards Cas because Dean wants to just lose himself in the fallen angel. To just give everything over and let Cas take it. Knows he's safe and protected and loved beyond anything anyone else has ever experienced. That Cas will treasure such a gift and return it effortlessly.

" _Cas_?" his voice is wrecked and cracks with emotion that he can't hide. Doesn't want to hide.

"Hmm?" Cas is still staring at his face. Simply waiting and knowing. Blue eyes dark and intent.

"Please." he doesn't have to say more. Never has to say more because Cas  _knows_ what he wants and what he needs. Always strives to make Dean happy. Willingly gives over his love and loyalty without restraint.

"I've got you Freckles." Cas turns Dean so his legs fall on either side of his hips before gripping him. Gracefully, and with way too much ease for a fallen angel, he stands as Dean's legs lock around his waist. It's thrilling and freeing that Cas's body holds such strength in it. That he could turn that strength around on Dean but doesn't. Dean's hands move to Cas's hair and he kisses Cas's jawline as the other man moves through the bunker.

When they make it to their room Cas has Dean's back against the wall and he presses closer. Lips trailing across skin before he's leaning back and Dean knows from the look what to do. He tugs off his shirt and Cas is once more tasting his skin. Licking and nipping. Each time he pulls back whispering against Dean, "Freckles." the word coming out reverently each time he places a soft kiss until Dean is shuddering under him.

Dean's whole body is completely focused on Cas. The warmth of Cas pressing against his front and the slight bite of cool from the wall at his back. " _Cas_." it's punched out as Dean forces himself not to grab onto Cas tighter then he already is, "Love you."

They're precious words and Cas treasures them each time Dean freely gives them to him. Knows how much they mean coming from Dean. They mean  _everything_.

"I love you too Dean. Always and forever." it gets a pleased smile and a slight laugh because Cas knows that last bit is often considered cheesy. But for a former angel he knows a little about forever and in his whole existence he can't think of a single moment he's felt so much for another until the moment he saw Dean's bright soul in Hell.

And every moment with the man since.

"My sappy Angel." Dean leans forward and kisses him. Careful and sure as Cas responds. Sounds of pleasure and contentment escaping.

" _Mine_." a claim and a declaration, "I have never wanted anything more for myself than I want  _you_."

 


End file.
